A Crazy School A Crazy new life
by Ginger1280
Summary: Fourteen year old Kenshin is now a freshman at Navarre high school!What happens when he meet's me and my friends?Full summary inside.Plz R
1. A new school and two new friends

Disclaimer:Kenshin isn't mine!If he was I'd have some other ideas for him and I'd be the rich one.But I don't see that happining anytime soon.So i just right fanfiction.  
  
Summary:fourteen year old Kenshin has become a freshman at Navarre High School!How will he cope with meeting David and I?When he becomes a good friend of ours?What about when he meets my crazy friends Beth and Mellisa?Not to mention the crazy insaine science teacher Mz.Pickard the somewhat of a cool but frigtening pyromaniac teacher who loves to blow things up!(Perhaps even students!)But on top of that he has the same classes as I do!Which means NJROTC!(Let's see him try to explain his hair to Master Chief and Captain!But enough of the summary!Read the story already!  
  
Chapter 1: a new school and two new friends.  
  
  
  
Kenshin heard the bell ring and tried to find his first class: Health with Miss.Dana Cassady.  
  
But unfortunatly he was lost.He had no idea where he was going.It was a new school.A new world.  
  
He had come right at the middle of the third quarter.He had absolutly no clue about things.he knew most of the American costoms like the Pledge and other things.He even got used to eating American food without chopsticks.But as for the high school it was compleatly new to him.  
  
Navarre High School was indeed a complicated place.  
  
But then Kenshin saw a young teenage girl and a teenage boy walking in front of him talking to each other.So he decided maybe he could ask them.  
  
So he walked a little closer hearing what they were talking about.  
  
"So are you ready for the military ball?"asked the boy.  
  
"What do you think David?"said the girl mockingly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then?"  
  
The girl just glanced at him then she smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"OW!"the boy called David cried."What'd I do Tiffany?"he whined.(A normal every day occurance in my life)  
  
"Nothing realy."  
  
"Than why'd you hit me?"  
  
"I don't know I just felt like hitting you."  
  
The boy kept his mouth shut as if he knew something bad would happen if he spoke.  
  
That's when Kenshin decided to intervine.  
  
"Excuse me?"he asked.  
  
"Do you need help with something?"the girl named Tiffany asked.  
  
"I was...Um...wondering if maybe you could help me find my way to my first class.I'm new here and I don't know my way around."  
  
Tiffany stoped and stood in front of him.  
  
She was quite tall.Kenshin had to look up to see her face.  
  
"Do you mind if I saw your schedule?I can't be sure if I can help you or not but I'll try my best."  
  
Kenshin took out his schedule and handed it to her.  
  
Tiffany took it andlooked at it for a minute.  
  
"Your in luck!"she said smiling."You have all the same classes I do.Just follow me.I'll show you around till you understand the school."  
  
"Thank you."he replied.  
  
"It's no problem."she told him."But we better hurry or we'll be late for health."  
  
"And me for P.E."said David.  
  
So the three headed tword the gym where Kenshin and Keniya turned one way and David Kept going strait.  
  
"See you after class."the two told each other.  
  
"I don't think I introduced myself."said Tiffany."My name's Tiffany Gibbons."she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Kenshin Himura."he said shaking it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Kenshin."she told him cheerfuly.  
  
And with that Kenshin could tell her had just made his first good friend as they walked into the classroom.  
  
Ginger:So tell me what you think!This one I've made sure I was a bit more careful in writing than with Kenshin's "haircut".But oh well. Please write some reviews!Just so you know part of this is what my life is like every day but with a big twist!Hitting David McGraw on the head is a natural everyday occurence.Including hitting several other people on the head who you will meet later.Anyway just tell me if you like 


	2. MzPickard The insaine but totaly awsome ...

Disclaimer:as usual.I don't own Kenshin.But I woulden't mind if I did.I'd be living in San Diego right now if I did.  
  
Anyway..........Now for chaper 2!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two:Mz.Pickard!The insaine but totaly awsome science teacher/lame pyromaniac!  
  
  
  
Kenshin came out of health with Tiffany knowing he deffinetly was not going to like the class.It was a little too "personal" for his likeing and the same seemed to go for Tiffany.  
  
"I hate health."she muttered as the walked out the door."And it's not just because I think everyone including the teacher is crazy eather!"  
  
Kenshin just chuckled a little.  
  
Tiffany smiled at him.  
  
"You seem like a very interesting person Tiffany."he told her.  
  
"Wait till you realy get to know me!I'm probobly one of the friendliest people in this school besides my friends David,Beth, and Katie.You'll meet Beth and Katie in later classes.But next is Mz.Pickard for science."  
  
"What is Ms.Pickard like?"Kenshin asked curiously as they walked down a hall with strangly painted walls.(FYI:The art hall)  
  
"She's pretty strange I'll tell you that much."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."she said with a chuckle and a sly smile.  
  
Kenshin didn't exactly care for the secretive look on her face.It scared him in a way  
  
At the end of the hall they met up with David and after properly introducing hin to Kenshin they started to walk back to the main building where they split up again and Tiffany led Kenshin to the opposit side of the building.When the got to the end of a hall they entered a classroom and it was nothing like Kenshin expected.  
  
It was filled with brightly colored posters and pictures and other things.  
  
"Mz.Pickard's at the desk."said Tiffany pointing to a woman sitting at the cluttered desk in front of the class."Don't worry she only snaps if you don't do your homework.All of us has learned that lesson."she told him.  
  
Kenshin gulped.Then he made his way to the teacher as Tiffany took her seat at a table and started talking to a smaller boy next to her.  
  
"Hello there!Who are you?"Mz.Pickard asked him when she saw him.  
  
"Kenshin Himura."he told her.  
  
"Strange name you got.But don't worry.You'll fit in perfectly in this class."  
  
"Yah because we're all strange in one way or another."said Tiffany with a smile.  
  
"True.Very True."said Mz.Pickard with a nod."I take it you already met Tiffany seeing as she was talking to you when you walked in?"  
  
Kenshin just nodded mutly.  
  
"Well then why don't we have Bryant take Ross's old seat and you can sit across from Tiffany.She and Jason will help you."  
  
Kenshin did as he was told and he took the seat across from Tiffany.  
  
"Tiffany.Help him so he knows the rules and what we're doing."Mz.Pickard told her.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am."was all Tiffany said."Now first thing's first.The rules in the class are don't pack up untill your told for one.Don't talk while she's talking."  
  
"That one's kind of obvious."said the boy next to her.  
  
"Jason's right on that.But anyway always do your homework and always try to pay attention.Don't fall asleep!"  
  
"You would know about that."said Jason jokingly.  
  
Tiffany looked at him and elbowed him in the side.  
  
"It's not entirely my falt!I can't help it if I have trouble in school for that reason!"  
  
"Whatever."he muttered.  
  
"Ignore him.Anyway there's not many rules besides the one's I told you.Just be a good student and you'll be fine."  
  
Just then a woman came in the door with a rolling backpack and a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!Ms.Monn had some things I needed to do real quick."  
  
"That's Mrs.Hawkins.She's pretty cool too."said Tiffany.  
  
"We have a new student today Mrs.Hawkins!"said Mz.Pickard.  
  
"Realy?Where is he?"  
  
"He's sitting right across from Tiffany.I guess they met earlyer so I told her to help him."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Interesting name."  
  
"Yes well I told him he'd fit in well.Tiffany said it was because we were all strange in here one way or another."  
  
"Well she's right."said Mrs.Hawkins walking behind Tiffany and patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yah I s'pose she is."said Mz.Pickard.as she begain to take attendance.  
  
Kenshin was quite supprised at how fun and interesting Mz.Pickard was.But he also found she could be quite frightening if someone did do as they were suppose to.  
  
He was amaized at how fast the class went by.Because soon it was time to leave for Pre-Algebra.  
  
  
  
Ginger:Ok after ten minutes I've already got the second chapter up.I must say that's quite impressive for me.Anyway.Just right the dang reviews and I'll be happy.This one I'm planning on having way more chapters than my other stories so you can bet I'll be updaiting!By the way Mz.Pickard is my crazy and slightly unbalanced somewhat of a pyromaniac science teacher.She loves fire and she loves to blow things up and she says she'll have a phycotic episode if we crumple paper but she's cool. 


	3. red hair NJROTC disaster in the making

Diclaimer:I don't own Kenshin.So don't sue me!Although I woulden't mind owning him*grins*I'd have my own ideas for him.But he's not mine and I'm not rich.But if I ever win the lotery I wouldn't mind buying him.  
  
Chapter three:Red hair+NJROTC=disaster in the making.  
  
After Science Kenshin was a little afraid of his new science teacher who was considered somewhat of a pyromaniac, and a very bad one at that.She loved fire but aparently she could never find her matches.  
  
Third period was pre-Algebra with Mrs.Griffin and Mrs.Cody.  
  
Kenshin had no idea about what they were studying in that class.Measuring was not one of his strong points.So Mrs.Griffin had Tiffany help him even though she was not the best she was much better than he was.  
  
Pre-Algebra turned out to be quite an uninteresting class.But it was also quite annoying compared to other classes because the other kids were quite rude.  
  
After Pre-Algebra was Naval Science.  
  
"What's Naval Science?"Kenshin asked when they walked out of the class room.  
  
"NJROTC."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Naval Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps."  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"Well it depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Several things.It's to teach students dicipline, honor, commitment.Things like that.For most students it's the beginging of a successful miliary carrer.For others it's just an extra class."  
  
"What's it for you?"  
  
"The begining of a military carrer."  
  
"Did your parents choose that for you?"  
  
"No.I did.It's always been a dream of mine to work on an aircraft carrier in the navy.I want to go to the naval academy and graduate as an officer.After that I want to pilot a F/A18F/E super hornet off the flight deck of the John C. Stennis."  
  
"That's a big goal."  
  
"Yes but I plan to reach it no matter what it takes."  
  
"With that much hope and ambition I'm sure you will."said Kenshin with a smile as they entered the end of the hallway.(FYI:ROTC has it's own little hallway.)  
  
"Just so you know Master Chief might give you a slight hastle over your hair"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's too long for one thing.That and the color."  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do about my hair color.It's naturaly bright red."  
  
"That's interesting.I've never see anyone with hair that red before.It's looks kinda like you dyed it."  
  
"Well I didn't."  
  
"No offence but you might have some trouble explaining it to Captain and Master Chief."  
  
The two walked into the classroom and Kenshin looked at all the interesting pictures.There were ships and planes and posters of all sorts of things.  
  
Tiffany put her backpack down on a desk.  
  
"Your an NS1 so you want to talk to Master Chief Ethridge.He's the teacher of all the NS1's."she said as she pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a gold shirt.  
  
"What's an NS1?"  
  
"A Naval Science first year."  
  
"Oh."was all he said.  
  
"Cheeting on Dalessio Ms.Gibbons?" came a joking voice from behind.  
  
The two turned around to see a teenage boy with black hair, a slight mustache, and glasses.  
  
"Shut up Kahren!You know I'm not going out with Dalessio and I'm not going to!"she said angrily.  
  
"Whatever."he scoffed.Then he left carrying his own shorts and a tee-shirt.  
  
Tiffany just sighed.  
  
"Ignore him.He just likes to get on my nurves."  
  
Kenshin said nothing.  
  
"You better go see Master Chief."  
  
"Alright.Uh.....Which one's Master Chief?"  
  
Tiffany smiled.  
  
"Follow me."she said.  
  
So Kenshin followed her to the back office where to men sat at computers.  
  
She stood and knocked at the door.  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?What do you need?"asked the shorter of the two and the one with hair.  
  
"You have a new student today sir."  
  
"Realy?Where is he?"  
  
Tiffany stepped aside so he could see Kenshin.  
  
"And whose this?"he asked standing up and walking over.  
  
"Kenshin Himura sir."  
  
"Interesting name.Well you'll be called Mr.Himura here."  
  
"We go by last names."Tiffany explained."And now if you'll excuse me.I need to go dress out."she said.Then she walked out of the class room.  
  
"How old are you sir?"Master Chief asked.  
  
"I'm fouteen.I'll turn fifteen in July."  
  
"So your a Freshman?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm guessing Ms.Gibbons already told you what NJROTC is?"  
  
"She gave me a brief explanation."  
  
"Did she tell you what we do during the week?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Well Mondays are PT days.You'll get blue and gold PT gear to wear on Mondays. Tuesdays and Thursdays are classroom days.Wednesday is Uniform days.I'll ask Mr.Hewatt to help you with that today.And On Fridays we have a Fun PT day provided it's not raining."  
  
Kenshin heard the bell ring and someone call, "Platton!Fall in!"  
  
"You'll need eather a sea mom or a sea dad.Unfortuntatly we have no more NS2's 3's or 4's.That's why Ms.Gibbons has had to teach herself just about everything.She seems to do fine and she know's just about everything so how about we make an acception and have her be your sea mom.She'll teach you everything you need to know.I'll bring her in to help after we take attendance."  
  
"Yes sir."said Kenshin as he started hearing people shouting, "One sir! Two sir! Three sir!"  
  
"I'll be right back."he said.Then Master Chief walked out into the hall as the other man who Kenshin figured was Captain walked out of the office and out into the hallway.  
  
A minute later Tiffany walked in the doorway with Masterchief and another boy.  
  
"Mr.Himura this is Mr.Peterson.He's our op's officer and he's going to help you get a uniform since Mr.Hewatt's running with everyone else."explained Master Chief.  
  
"How ya doing?"said Peterson holding out his hand.  
  
Kenshin shook it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."he said a tad bit shyly.  
  
"Ms.Gibbons will help you.But you'll also have to cut your hair and it has to be it's natural color."  
  
"This is my hair's natural color sir."  
  
"You have got to be kidding?!I've never seen hair that color except when people dyed it."  
  
"I was born with hair this color sir."  
  
"That's definetly interesting.But eather way you'll have to cut it.I'll let Mr.Peterson explain later. I'll leave him and Ms.Gibbons to help you because I have a few things to do right now."he said.Then he walked away.  
  
"Ok so first thing's first."said Peterson."Let's explain the general rules in ROTC.They're basicly like any other class.No chewing gum no foul language.Things like that.I'm sure Master Chief already told you that Monday is PT day."  
  
Kenshin just nodded.  
  
"That's where all the shouting comes from.Muster and stretches.The anoying singing comes during running."  
  
"What you think my singing's annoying?"asked Peterson apparently joking.  
  
"Ha ha.Very funny.You know what I ment."  
  
"Oh you mean the Jodies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's a Jodie?"asked Kenshin curiously.  
  
"Come here.We'll show you."said Peterson.  
  
Kenshin followed Tiffany and Peterson to the back door where he saw everyone lining up.  
  
Peterson opened the door just when he heared someone shout, "Platoon!Double time!March!"  
  
Everyone begain running at the same pace.  
  
"I'm happy I don't have to run today.It means I don't have to worry about Smith comming close to kicking me because of how he runs."said Tiffany.  
  
Peterson just smiled.  
  
Soon Kenshin heared something like singing.  
  
"Left!Left!Lefty right left!"one guy shouted  
  
and then everyone else repeted.  
  
"That singing is called a Jodie.It's rediculus little tunes to keep everyone in step."said Peterson closing the door.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now let's go get you a uniform."  
  
Kenshin followed the two to a room across the hall.  
  
When Peterson opened the door and turned on the lights Kenshin saw the whole room was filled with shirts and pant's of all sizes and kinds.  
  
"Now let's have Tiffany show you the proper way to enter."  
  
Kenshin watched curiously as Peterson stood on one side of a line on the floor and Tiffany stood on the other side at attention.  
  
"Cadet Gibbons requesting permission to cross the line sir!"she said seriouly.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Tiffany walked over to stand next to Peterson.  
  
"Now you try."she said."You just say Cadet Himura requesting permission to enter sir. while standing at attention.  
  
Kenshin stood just like Tiffany had and did as he was told.  
  
"Cadet Himura requesting permission to cross the line sir."he said.  
  
"You may cross."  
  
Kenshin crossed the line to join them.  
  
"Just so you know this is our supply room.This is where we keep uniforms, rifles, flags, shoes.Anything for ROTC."  
  
Kenshin looked around at everything.  
  
It was all quite interesting in his opinion.  
  
"Now first thing's first.Let's get you a pair of pants."said Peterson.  
  
Kenshin followed Peterson over to one wall where there were shelves apon shelves of pants.  
  
"What size do you wear Himura?"Peterson asked.  
  
"Um.....extra small."he muttered a little embarased at his size.  
  
"Like Mr.Carr then?Carr's pretty small."  
  
Peterson pulled out a pair of pants and held them up to Kenshin.  
  
"Try these on.I'm not sure if they'll be small enough but you can try.The boy's locker room is on the left side of the water fountain right out in the hall.But let's try and find a summer blues shirt to try on at the same time.You should be fine since you have a normal tee-shirt on."  
  
He walked over to a rack filled with white shirts with the NJROTC patch on the sleave.  
  
"Don't give him a girl's shirt Peterson."said Tiffany.  
  
"I won't.What makes you think I would?"  
  
"Your the one who gave me a guys shirt since they couldn't find a girl's shirt big enough.I had to remind everyone why my gigline was never strait.I could never figure out which way my belt was suppose to go and I consider that your fault untill Master Chief found me a girls shirt."(This was a real incedent for me.and so you know a gigline is where your shirt buttons, pants zipper, and belt line up)  
  
"Oh.That was me?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Sorry about that.I'll make sure I don't make that mistake again."  
  
He picked out one of the smallest shirts they had for Kenshin and handed it to him.  
  
"Now go try those on."he said  
  
Kenshin did as he was told.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find the boys locker room.He went in and changed into the uniform tucking the shirt into the pants.They actuly fit quite well.He went back into the supply room to show Tiffany and Peterson.  
  
"I'd say that fit's him quite well."said Tiffany.  
  
"Yah it does."said Peterson checking."now we just need to get him shoes, a belt, a cover, a winter blue shirt and, a name tag.Now that we'll have to order."  
  
After about ten minutes Kenshin had everything he needed for Wednesday.  
  
"Since Gibbons is your Sea mom she'll show you how to properly wear your uniform.Now we need to get your a field manual and an introduction manual."said Peterson as they walked into the classroom.  
  
Soon Kenshin had everything he needed for ROTC.They still had a while till the bell rang so Tiffany dressed back in and then they helped him by telling him everything he needed to know.Things like his eleven general orders to the sentry and how short his hair had to be.  
  
Soon the rest of the class came in from running.When they all dressed back in and were sitting in their desks Master Chief introduced him to the other cadets of fourth platoon.He seemed to of been accepted quite quickly which was somthing he never expected.  
  
Then the bell rang and it was time to head off to P.E.  
  
Outside in the main hallway Kenshin met another friend of Tiffany's named Beth.She was about the same size as him and she was quite strange.Much like Tiffany was.But she turned out to be quite friendly and she accepted Kenshin just as quickly as Tiffany had.  
  
Then the three of them walked to the gym together.  
  
Ginger:Ok David.Here's your new chapter.Hopefully other's will read and write reviews later but thanks for being my one true friend.Kind enough to read all my stories.I'm glad you liked it and now you won't have to bug me unless I don't get the fourth chapter up soon enough. 


End file.
